


Long Road Home

by Streetbug



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetbug/pseuds/Streetbug
Summary: Sebastian had thought they were happy. Could Kurt's one big mistake change everything?





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day and he couldn't wait to get home. He knew Kurt would be waiting there with a home cooked meal. Just thinking about Kurt made his heart soar. Never did he think that one day soon he will be marrying Kurt Hummel. They had been engaged now for just over 6 months. It had taken Sebastian a long time to get here but he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kurt. The fact that Kurt had even gave him a chance after all shit he pulled in high school was a miracle but after meeting up with Kurt a few years back they just got closer and closer until he knew he couldn't live without him.  
  
After what felt like an eternity he finally made it to the loft. It wasn't much considering before he'd meet kurt he had been living in a 3 bedroom loft in the upper east side but Kurt had gone all out decorating it, making it feel like home. The best bit about it was that it was all theirs. Sebastian's parents had given him his first loft as a graduation present but once he'd gotten with Kurt, Kurt had beed adamit that he wanted a place that was theirs. So Sebastian had sold the loft and they had brought this place which was more in Kurts price range as he's only been working as a waiter at the time. Now 3 years on and he could imagine being anywhere else.  
  
'Hey Kurt, you here' Sebastian yelled out.

He'd walked into the loft and had been meet with silence. Normally Kurt would be in the kitchen cooking about now. Sebastian had been barred from making food for them after he tried to serve kurt spaghetti with ketchup.

After searching the loft and finding no sign of Kurt he decided to get change and head to the gym. Kurt did sometimes head over to his studio after work to work on his designs. After not getting accepted into NYADA Kurt had thrown himself into his internship at Vogue and had now worked his way up the ranks and had also gotten offered to make his own line by one of the designers. So as an engagement present Sebastian's parents had brought kurt a little studio not far from their loft.

Once Sebastian had finished at the gym he headed up to the loft again to find it dark and empty. Starting to get worried as Kurt would normally text him by now.  
  
To Kurt 7:56pm:  
Hey babe, it's geeting late. Are you ok?  
  
Sebastian put his phone down and started rifling through the take out menus to decide something for dinner. As he about to call his favorite chinese take out place a message comes through from Kurt.  
  
From Kurt 8:02pm:  
Hey Bas, out to dinner with Blaine and Rach. Sorry i didnt text, he surprised me at work.  
  
Sebastian tried to ignore the jolt his heart gave at the mention of Blaine. He knows he has nothing to be jealous of, in fact Blaine is the one that convinced them to start dating in the first place. He is still Kurts ex though and the bond they share still amazes him but it also makes him uneasy because they always seem to know what the other needs. As much as he loves Kurt, their relationship had taken alot of work to get where it is.  
  
To Kurt 8:06pm:  
Oh ok. Do you know what time you'll be home?  
  
From Kurt 8:06pm:  
Its gonna be late, we're going out to a new bar that Rach heard of. Don't wait up. Love you.  
  
Sebastian stared at his phone for a good few minutes trying to ignore the sting of rejection of not being invited out. Normally Kurt would text him and let him know where they're at so he could join them. Maybe it was just a really spur of the moment thing, kurt did say that Blaine had surprised him at work and normally Blaine gives a few months notice before he comes.  
Sebastian decided after all that he wasn't really hungry and not overly sure he could stomach food right now. The whole thing had given him an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He got up and went to the couch to start his case files that he'd brought home, being a partner at a law firm is his dream that is well on hes way to archiving as long as he keeps up with the case work.  
By the time he looked up again it was past midnight and figuring he should probably get some sleep in before his 6 oclock start he should head to bed. Before he left he pulled out the fold out bed of the couch for Blaine to sleep on, preferring not to be woken up by a drunk Kurt and Blaine trying to work it out.

*****  
  
Sebastian woke up to his alarm clock blaring at him. He'd had a restless sleep only really dropping off after 2am. He slowly got up and looked to the other side of the bed to where Kurt sleeps. Finding the side of the bed empty he figured that maybe Kurt had stayed at Rachel's as her place may have been closer. Deciding not to worry just yet and figuring Kurt was probably sleeping off a hangover. He got ready for work and was about to head off down the hall when he saw something on the couch move. Not really knowing what to except sebastian walked out to the couch to see Blaine fast asleep but the person that was curled around Blaine made Sebastian heart sink to his stomach. Wrapped around Blaine was Kurt. Sebastian quickly looked away. As he did his eyes survyed the room. Things were knocked over but the most worrying part was the clothes strew across the floor. He felt the bile rising up in his throat and barely made it to the bathroom before throwing up what little was in hes stomach. There was no mistaking what Kurt and Blaine had been doing. Leaning his head against the lid of the toilet he let the tears flow. He had promised himself a long time ago that hed never cry over someone again but Kurt wasn't just someone, Kurt was his one.  
  
After managing to pull himself together as best he could he figured going to work was going to be a good enough distraction until he figured out what he was going to do now. After exiting the bathroom he headed into the lounge room to pick up hes briefcase, trying to very much ignore the lumps on the couch.  
He made his way to the front door and pulled it open already starting to feel the anger bubbling. Pulling the door shut as hard as he could he locked the door and headed off to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt woke up to a loud bang. Groaning he slowly crept his eyes open and noticed he was wrapped around Sebastian.  
  
"Bas, I think someone’s at the door" Kurt groaned and rolled away to the other side of the bed. Noticing that he's boyfriend wasn't making any move to get up and check he figured he'd have to make the sacrifice and get up. As he opened his eyes again, he suddenly realised that he wasn't in his room. Doing a quick survey of the room, he at least could recognise he was in his own house. Then as he looked over at the sleeping body again, the night before all came to the forefront of his mind and he barely made it into the bathroom before he decorated the inside of the toilet bowl. He remembered Blaine surprising him at the office and then going out to dinner and then deciding to go to the bar that had just opened up and then they went to one of the nightclubs Rach liked. The next thing he remembered was dancing with Blaine and thinking of how easy it was. How Blaine always seemed to know what Kurt needed. He remembered getting lost in Blaine and the memories. Then kissing Blaine, then fighting to get the door open and dragging Blaine onto the fold out couch. Then Blaine pulling down his pants and the feeling of Blaine’s hot mouth around him. Then grabbing Blaine and preparing him quickly and sinking into him. Kurt had to empty his stomach once again as the previous night played in his head. Now he knew what the loud bang had been this morning. It had been Sebastian storming out of the loft after seeing Kurt and Blaine's clothes thrown around the room and Kurt curled around Blaine. He had done the one thing to Sebastian that he promised himself he'd never put someone through. He knew what it was like to be cheated on and even worse he had done it in Sebastian's and his home. Putting his head between his knees he let the tears flow freely. He didn’t know what he could say to Sebastian.  
  
*******  
  
After a long time spent in the bathroom Kurt decide he should probably should get up and take a shower.  
  
"Kurt.........Kurt, I need to use the bathroom" came Blaine’s voice from the other side of the door.  
  
Opening the door and coming face to face with Blaine after what he had done made him feel sick all over again.  
  
"Kurt.... I'm sorry" Blaine said in a soft voice.  
  
"Blaine, please don't" Kurt pleaded with him.  
  
"I just need you to know that I never wanted that to happen" Blaine whispered lowly. Looking up at Kurt with his puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I know but that doesn't make it any better"   
  
"Did you want me to talk to Sebastian?"  
  
"Honestly I think that'd just make it worse" Kurt had whispered while curling his arms around himself.  
  
"I'm just going to take a shower and then head to the airport"  
  
"Ok" Kurt responded carefully moving past Blaine making sure not to touch him.  
  
To Sebastian 11:45am:  
Hey Bas, do you know when you'll be home tonight?  
  
From Sebastian 11:50am:  
Not sure. Why?  
  
To Sebastian 11:50am:  
We need to talk  
  
From Sebastian 11:52am:  
Is this about your sleep over partner princess?  
  
Kurt knew Sebastian was angry. In the beginning of their relationship Sebastian would only call him princess if Kurt had really pissed him off. For him to be using it now it meant that he knew what had Kurt had done.  
  
To Sebastian 11:55am:  
Can we please talk about it when you get home.  
  
Kurt put his phone down and started tiding up the loft. He started by stripping the sheets off the couch and putting them in the laundry before deciding to just throw them away. He wanted no memories of what he'd done. As he was tiding the rest of the loft, Blaine came out and offered another quick apology before leaving. Kurt knew he and Blaine needed to have a long discussion about all this but right now his main concern was Sebastian.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I've done a slight rewrite to this chapter and fixed the many grammer & spelling mistakes. Hope you enjoy.

The day had been shit. Every person in his office was the embodiment of incompetent. He'd made at least three of the interns cry today and he knows that he's projecting his anger towards Kurt at them but he can't seem to let it go. Deciding to head home and find out what exactly had happened last night. All day his stomach had been twisted up in knots. He still had some sort of stupid hope in the back of his mind that maybe he was just overreacting.  
  
To Kurt 7:17pm:  
On my home now.  
  
Once Sebastian opened the door to the loft he could smell his mum’s recipe of chicken stew. The last time he and Kurt had gone home for Christmas Kurt had insisted on Sebastian's mum teaching him the recipe. The only time he ever made it for Sebastian was when he was sick or when he knew Sebastian was upset and Sebastian really wished Kurt would’ve chosen anything else to cook. Pushing open the door Sebastian strode in and put his brief case on the counter and slowly he turned to face Kurt. He waited a few minutes for Kurt to start speaking. When he finally did Sebastian couldn't hold back his anger.  
  
"How was work" Kurt asked timidly.  
  
"Just cut the shit princess," he could see Kurt visibly flinch at his biting tone and nickname, "so did you fuck him?"  
  
Kurt looked up into Sebastian eyes before dropping his gaze down to stare at the floor.  
"Bas......... I ...... Bas I'm so sorry" Kurt finally managed to get out while tears started to stream down his face.  
  
Sebastian’s heart sunk. It felt like all the air had been sucked out of his lungs. He had hoped that maybe nothing had happed. That maybe they'd only taken their shirts off or something but looking at Kurt’s face with the tears streaming down he knew it was his worse fears confirmed. He needed to get away from Kurt. It was killing him that all he wanted was Kurts comfort yet at the same time he couldn’t bear the thought of Kurt touching him right now.

Nodding his head he moved away from the kitchen counter and headed to the bedroom. He needed a minute. Of course Kurt had followed him.  
  
"Kurt ..... just give me a minute please" Sebastian whispered while sinking down to sit at the edge of the bed.  
  
"Bas, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened ....... we were at the club and we'd been drinking a lot and were really dru.. "

  
"Kurt .... Please I need a minute" Sebastian cut him off. He didn’t want to know what had happened, not yet. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He just needed a minute to get his head in order.  
  
Kurt had finally got to his feet and left the room. Sebastian put his head in his hands and stared down at the carpeted floor. He felt numb. He didn’t know what he wanted to do. Could he forgive Kurt? Did he want to forgive Kurt? After sitting there for an hour he knew he couldn't make up his mind staying here. He went to the cupboard and pulled out his suitcase and set it on the bed. He needed to get away for a bit and think. He had nearly finished packing up enough stuff to last at least until the next week when Kurt walked in.

“Are you hungry” Kurt slowly trailed off looking at the packed bag on the bed. “Bas?” Kurt questioned.

“I thought I might go stay at Hunter’s for a while” Sebastian responded.

“Um, can we please talk about this Bas?”

“What can you really say to make this better Kurt?”

“I can at least explain what happened”

“I don’t need to know what Anderson’s like in bed, been there thanks” Sebastian snarked back. He knew it was a low thing to say but he wanted Kurt to hurt to. It had happened a few years back when Kurt and Sebastian had split up for six months because Kurt had gotten scared.

“Fuck you Sebastian” Kurt shot back.

“Anderson’s better apparently”

Kurt just looked down at the floor and Sebastian could see the tears starting to roll down Kurt’s face once again. Immediately Sebastian felt guilty, he couldn’t stand to see Kurt cry.

“Look Kurt, I’m angry and pissed off and as you can probably tell now is not the best time to talk.” Sebastian said starting to pack his bag again.

"No....nonononono..... please Bas no" Kurt came into the room pleading with him, trying to unpack the stuff Sebastian was packing.  
  
"Kurt stop" Sebastian took both of Kurt's hands into his.  
  
"Please Bas please," Kurt was now gripping onto and crying into his shirt “I can sleep in the spare room jut please don’t leave.”

Sebastian put his arms around Kurt and started to cry as well. He didn’t want to hurt Kurt but he couldn’t stay here. He needed to go somewhere alone and think.  
"Kurt ..... kurt" Sebastian tried to get Kurt to listen to him. Sebastian hated seeing Kurt upset and he knew that when Kurt was upset it was Sebastian who always managed to calm him down but this was killing him because not only did he want to comfort Kurt he also wanted to hate Kurt for what he'd done to them.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please don’t leave Bas please....."  
  
"Kurt ...... this isn’t fair." Sebastian managed to choke out.  
Even to his ears he sounded so small and broken. Kurt quickly let go and wiped his eyes.  
  
"Shit I'm sorry you're right..... I just..... I want to fix this...."  
  
"I know but I don't know how we do that right now. I need time and space to think"  
  
Kurt had nodded and wiped his eyes and had the left him alone to finish packing. He was just finishing up when he looked up to see Kurt standing in the doorway twisting his hands. A nervous tick he had.

  
"Kurt"

  
"Yea?" Kurt looked up at him.

  
"Why’d you do it?" He couldn’t help but ask. It was the one thing that he really wanted an answer to.

  
The silence that followed that question was deafening.

  
"I don't know" Kurt finally answered, looking away from Sebastian.

That one answer broke Sebastian’s heart more than anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've rewritten this chapter and added more. Sorry for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy!

It was midnight by the time Sebastian reached hunters apartment. As he was about to ring the doorbell it occurred to him that he probably should’ve called Hunter to let him know he was on his way. Just has he was about to ring the doorbell none other than Blaine Anderson walked out.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me” Sebastian said under his breathe.

“Oh ….. Shit……. Hi Seb?” Blaine questioned.

“What are you doing here Anderson” Sebastian barked back crowding Blaine against the door.

“Oh ….um……. my flight got cancelled”

“So you’re staying here? At my best friends place? After you fucked my finacè on my couch?" Sebastian spat.

“Um ….. I could probably find somewhere else to stay?” Blaine said shuffling on his feet.

“You’re not staying at my place” Sebastian growled, grabbing Blaine and pinning him against the door.

“NO, No god no”, Blaine quickly answered “and Seb I’m really …..”

“Blaine don’t” Sebastian stopped him.

“Ok I’m just going to go get my stuff and check into a hotel.”

Sebastian let Blaine go and started to climb the stairs to Hunters apartment. Once he was inside he saw Blaine quickly gathering all his belongings in his overnight bag.

“Sooooo this is awkward” Hunter said with a sly smile.

“Shut up Hunter” Sebastian quipped at his friend.

“Ok Hunter I’m all packed. I’ll see you next time I’m in New York” Blaine yelled and ran out the door. Sebastian’s stomach twisted at the thought of Blaine coming back.

“How you doing buddy?” Hunter Said coming to sit down next to Sebastian.

“Well my fiancé cheated on me, so I decide to come stay with my best friend and he’s got the guy my fiancé cheated on me with sleeping on his couch. How do you think I feel?”

“Ok fair point, Drink?”

“God yes”

*****

"Fuck Hunter, what do I do?" Sebastian finally asked after a long silence.

"What .... um.... exactly happened?" 

"Hummel and Anderson went out, decided to get absolutely blind drunk and then fuck each other on the fold out couch!"  
Sebastian half yelled, he knew getting upset with Hunter wouldn't fix anything but he needed to yell at someone.

"What!? While you were in the bedroom?" Hunter asked incredulous.

"Yep, I don't think they even remembered that"

"Shit, Seb man I'm sorry"

"It's all good, I knew it couldn't last forever. Plus now I can get back into the club sceen with you" 

Hunter gave him a rye smile, he could tell Sebastian was trying not to let the pain show.

"Yea sure man, just let me know when"

"How about we go out tonight"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Why not? I'm single"

"Seb..... are you sure you wanna throw away everything you and Kurt had?"

"Kurt did that the moment he fucked Anderson. As far as I'm concerned there's nothing to fix. If fact Anderson's probably over there fucking him as we speak" Sebastian spat.

Hunter gave Sebastian a worried look, he knew his friend was hurting but he knew Seb wouldn't be able to come back from this. Before he had gotten with Kurt, Seb was on a self destructive path. He would stay out all hours of the night and sleep with anyone who wanted it. Most nights he was high off more than just alcohol. Then Kurt came along he finally seemed genuinely happy and in the space of a few hours everything had crumbled. Hunter wasn't to sure he'd be able to help Seb this time. 

Just as Hunter was about to agree to taking Seb out for the night, his phone went off. Looking down at the display he could see it was Kurt calling him. He quickly glaced up and sebastians eyes were boring into him. 

"It's Kurt" Hunter hesitated.  
"And ....."  
"Do you want me to answer it"  
" you dont have to stop being friends with him on account of me, so its up to you" Sebastian sighed  
"Hes probably just worried where you are"  
"Mmmm sure" Sebastian rolled his eyes.

Hunter quickly got up and went to the bedroom to talk to Kurt. 

"Hello" 

"Hey Hunter.....um......would you happen to....um...know where Bas is?" Kurt managed to stutter out on the other end of the phone. 

Hunter was still trying to decide if he should tell Kurt that Seb was with him when he heard Kurt's voice come back through the line.

"I guess he told you then" Kurt said sounding defeated.

"Yea he did. Kurt what the fuck were you thinking?"

"I don't know, I don't even really remember what happened. Only brief bits and pieces, bad bits and pieces."

"I can't believe you. That's the best you can come up with?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY HUNTER! I FUCKED UP, I KNOW I FUCKED UP" Kurt screamed.

"Don't you dare yell at me. I trusted you with my bestfriend and this is what you do. He trusted you Kurt!" Hunter retorted.

"I know ........ I know," Kurt whispered, "um... how is he?"

"Not good, how did you think he'd be?"

"I dunno...... I don't know how to fix this"

"Do you want to fix it?"

"Of course I do, I love him"

"Then work something out because tonight he wants to go on the town and I don't want to lose him again to that shit so you best work out a way to fix this"

"I know, I'll try to fix this somehow"

"And Kurt?"

"Don't think this means I've forgiven you in anyway"

"I know"


End file.
